The Walking Dead: American Dreams
by The walking dreams
Summary: A history about my OC named Alan surviving in The Walking Dead world, finding more characters like Lee, Clementine, Kenny, and character from the comic books too, like Rick, Carl, Paul "Jesus" Monroe and more characters (but not the original tv series characters like Daryl, Merle, etc), ¿is he going to survive?, ¿he may change the fate of those people destined to die?
1. A New Day

_**Hellow!, this is my first fanfic so pleace be understandable, I also want you to know that my native language is not English is Spanish, but i know a lot of English, but im going to be sure everything it's written corrrectly, so enjoy this history**_

* * *

><p><strong>"I was walking alone for a long time, in the dangerous country of the United States of America, and the reason of the dangerous this country is, it's because the Walkers, or mosters or whatever you want to call those motherfuckers, ¿who they are?, they are non other than your friends, family and people you never meet, they are the people who died and who came back to life without a reason to kill you and turn you in one of them, a destiny worse than death, ¿and who i am?, im just a survivor, just like the other living people, but maybe you are asking what my name is, my name is Alan, i born in Atlanta, living a normal life whit my mother, going to the school and all of that, until they come and kill them all, after that day i was walking alone, well, actually i was not alone all the time, i found good people, me and them try to survive, a lot of people died, and thanks to those who died im alive today, i owe them everything, i was with 2 groups, i found the first like the secod or third day after everything started, i found the second one like 7 months later, and they are the most awesome people i ever meet, i can remember everything, i never forget any single day after the beginning, and im going to tell you the story"<strong>

* * *

><p>"I was just 17 years old, i was wearing a red and black hoodie, gray jeans and white and black sport shoes, i was walking back to my home after the school, they send us back to our houses really early today, they said something about the last days had been bizarre murders and disappearance in Atlanta, but i really doesn't pay a lot of attention to that warning, but doesn't matter, i was just happy i could rest this day, i finally get home, and the first thing i do was put my keys in the table and call my mom"<p>

"Hey mom, i am back" Alan said "but something was wrong, she doesn't respond, ¿maybe she was outside?, i go to her room, the door was just slightly open, i open it completely, the first thing i saw was my mother lying on her bed, i thought she was just sleeping, but that thought change when i saw the rest of the room, in the floor there was a lot of blood that led to my mom's bed, i worry a lot, she was hurt, i try to wake her, but she doesn't respond, i go to the phone and try to call an ambulance, but the lines were collapsed, i did not know what to do, i give her a painkiller, put a wet towel in her forehead to reduce the fever, finally i clean the wound, but it was weird, the wound look just like if someone bit her, after do that i try to call an ambulance again, but doesn't matter how many times i call, nobody answered, i hear something coming from my mom's room, i assumed she woke up, so i went to see her, she was in the floor making weird noises, but i bent down to help her"

"Mom, ¿are you feeling any better?" Alan said "she didn't say anything, she just kept making those strange sounds, she lifted her head and looked me straight in the eyes, in his eyes there was no feeling, their pupils were a combination of white and yellow, the part that were supposed to be white were very red, she open her mouth and you could see the threads of saliva formed, and her teeth more yellow than they supposed to be, she came dangerously with her mouth open towards my face, i released her of my arms and took a step back, but she kept moving on the floor moaning horribly, I was so goddamned scared, so I left the room towards the end of the corridor, somehow she got up and i saw her leave the room, her legs, looked like she could not bend, only making steps with one and the other was dragging, looked very clumsy, looked as if any time she would fall for the wrong balance that she held, i was stunned, but quickly i went to the kitchen and grab a knife"

"Mom, or whatever you are, don't come any closer, i dont want to do this" Alan said "the monster ignored what i said and continued coming closer to me, i was more faster than the moster, so i quickly got behind her and hit her in the back of his left knee causing her to fall, i hear a crack, ¿i broke some of her bones?, ¿i broke them that easy?, she grab my foot with her two hands, i did't know what to do, my eyes filled with tears because i knew i had no choice, i lift up the knife and drive it into the head of the monster that had the face of my mother, the moster die, but i fell on my knees and started to crying"

"¿Why mom?, ¿why this shit just happen?" Alan said "i saw her one more time, and can't stop thinking i fucked this situation, ¿i could have done something different?, i lift my mother in my arms and go to her room, i put her in the bed and covered her well with the sheets and leave the room locking the door, i go to the kitchen and sitting in a chair nearby, i still had tears on my face, i turned on a small old radio to see if they had news of what was happening in Atlanta, i was surprised to see that was a sign on the radio"

"A few hours ago a viral infection started here in Atlanta and we believe also in the rest of Georgia, the army asked us to spread a message every hour, every citizen of Georgia, come to Atlanta, the army it's making camps, will have food, water, protection and vaccines, if you find any infected or suspect that any person who is with you in this moment it's infected leave them, don't come closer to them, in cities is safer, come to Atlanta" the man on the radio said "i knew that was no true, i just find my mother here in my house, were it's supposed to be safe, i knew i can't be the only one who find a person coming into a monster in his house, Atlanta it's going to fall, i quickly grab my backpack and go to my room,and take some clothes, then i go to the kitchen and take some cans, then i take the knife and a hammer too, i take the keys and open the main door, but before i get out to the house i saw a photo of me and my mom, i remove the frame and put the photo in my pocket, and then close the door of the house, i knew the main streets would be full of monsters, so i decided to go from backyard to backyard, until leave the city, i was lucky, i did not find any monster, only an occasional dog barking at me, and others who had died with bites on them, it was obvious that they were monsters bites, it seems they ate everything that moved, for every step i made more screams i heard, but finally i left the city behind, in the road there was a lot of people wanting to get in atlanta, try not they to see me, i did not feel good about what just happened to me, and did not want any driver asking why i trop out that "safe place", so i went for a line of trees, the drivers did not stop to use the horn and yelling, some even left their cars and start to insult the others"

"¿What the fuck it's going on?, move you sons of bitches" an annoying man said "a monster appear and attack that anoying man, everyone started to scream and runing out of there cars, i don't know how, but that fucking monster saw me and start to following me, i ran the fastest i could, i lost him but then i past next to a car, below that there was a monster and grab my foot making me fall, before he bite me someone shot him in the head and saved me"

"Hey kid, ¿you okay?" the man said, "he was an afro American man with short hair and with a policeman uniform" "yeah, thank you man" Alan said "yeah, that was really close, anyways, my name is Andre Mitchell, im a police officer from Macon" Andre said "¿Macon?, you are really far away from home" Alan said "yeah, we were call to help here in Atlanta, but we were unable to get in, those monster sorrounded us, i was the only survivor" Andre said "Jeez, im sorry man, anyways, Atlanta was overrum for those monsters, it's futile go there, that's why im leaving than place, my name is Alan" Alan said "Jesus, i can't belive it, everything it's so screwed, i feel so bad to hear that, anyways, Alan, ¿did you need some help?, ¿maybe you have a family somewhere you what to go and see if they are okay?" Andre said "I have no one" Alan said "Sorry man, i should not ask that, but now, the best i can do is get you to a safe place" Andre said "Okay man, that sounds good, i really want to get out of this crazy place" Alan and Andre walk away from Atlanta to find a safe place

They came to a small neighborhood several kilometers of Atlanta, but did not look any better than Atlanta, "Jeez this place look just like crap" Alan said "I Know, but it's better than nothing, this neighborhood it's really little, and i guess most people here went to Atlanta, so, it's not going to be a lot of monsters here" Andre said, "Yeah, i guess so" Alan said, in that moment Andre's radio started to sound, "all officers in service, go to atlanta immediately, shoot all hostile and keep the civilians safe" the man in the radio said "Dammit, ¿are you fucking kidding me?, sorry Alan, but i most have to go" Andre said "It look's like the situation it's really fucked up, ¿you sure you want to go?" Alan said "I most have to, if i can help more people like i help you i'll gladly go to that hell" Andre said, "that sound's good man, you are a good man Andre, im glad i met you" Alan said "me too, your a good guy too, and don't worry, we are not finished yet" Andre said, Andre walk away, leaving Alan alone again

"Great, ¿now what?" Alan said "i started to walk without direction, the neighborhood was completely destroyed, broken windows and doors, crashed cars, i did not wish for anything have to stay overnight, suddenly i heard voices "dammit, i can't belive this happen" a thin black haired man said "sometimes it seems that you get your driving license from a box of cereal" a big brown haired man said "i didn't know who they are, but it seemed they have a car, it was stuck, but i could help them and they might give me shelter"

"Hey guys" Alan said "My god, please don't eat us" the big brown haired man said "¿The hell you talking about? Alan said "Jesus, sorry man, we thought you was one of them, my name is Shawn Greene, he is Chet" Shawn said "luckily I'm not one of them, my name is Alan, it look's like you guys need help to move those cars" Alan said "yeah man, this things are really heavy" Shawn said "maybe we can make a deal, i helped you guys to take your car out of here and you let me spend the night at your home, my house it's in Atlanta and things are not very well there" Alan said "just say yes Shawn, im starving" Chet said "yeah, it's cool, let's do that" Shawn said "perfect, let's start to push" Alan said, Alan, Chet and Shawn started to push the cars, but they were too heavy "maaan..." Shawn said "i ain't never gettin' home to mama at this rate" Chet said "this sucks" Shawn said "it's hot dish night" Chet said "¿can stop complaining and keep pushing?" Alan said, suddenly one of the main gates of one house in the neighborhood just open behind Alan, Chet and Shawn.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>OH MY GOD!, ¿who open the gate?, im sure you know who opened it, but were going to see that in the next episode, leave your review, because that inspires me to keep writing :')<strong>_


	2. Building Trails

**_Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it_**

* * *

><p>"I could see from the corner of my eye how the gate opened, i turn my head slightly and saw an afro American man in a purple shirt and with a leg bleeding, also saw a little girl with a blue and white cap"<p>

"Hey" the man said, Alan, Chet and Shawn turned to the man and the little girl, Chet and Shawn look a little scared, while Alan was quite calm, "holy shit" Shawn said "don't eat us" Chet said "we're not going to hurt you" the man said "phew, thought for a second you and the little one were both going to give us the chomp" Shawn said "you two would not know a difference between a cat and one of those monsters" Alan said "we need help" the man said "¿are you trying to get out of here?, because you should be, those things are all over the damn place, i haven't seen anything as gnarly as this neighborhood since downtown Atlanta, fifteen miles back" Shawn said "he is right, the things are out of control here, tells you someone who had to run for his life in that city" Alan said "im Shawn, Shawn Greene" Shawn said "Lee, this is Clementine" Lee said "im Chet" Chet said "Alan, nice to meet you Lee and Clementine" Alan said "we shouldn't be out in the open like this, how about you help us clear the way and we'll take you and your daughter out of here, and down to my family's farm, it should be safer there" Shawn said "im not her dad, im... just some guy" Lee said "¿some guy?" Shawn said "yeah" Lee said "¿she's alone?, let's get going, staying put for too long is a mistake" Shawn said, Alan looked Lee suspiciously, anyone could take advantage of a situation like they were into, and practice various crimes while law enforcement were occupied, including kidnapping, Alan will keep an eye on Lee, for the girl sake, Lee turned toward Clementine and asked her a question, "¿what do you want to do?" Lee said, Clementine looked her house with insecurity, "i..." Clementine said "them monsters comin', we gotta go" Chet said "Lee, quick, let's go" Shawn said, Alan, Shawn and Lee started to push the car while Chet was keeping and eye on the monsters, Clementine joined those who were pushing and finally took the car out of the way, "get in" Shawn said, Shawn took the wheel, Lee and Clementine were with him in the front, Alan and Chet were in the back, Shawn accelerated leaving the monsters behind, "for just some guy, seems like you saved a bunch of lives today" Shawn said, Clementine watched her home again, this time with sadness

It was night, but eventually arrived to Shawn's farm and everyone got out of the car, "hey, Shawn... im a' run on home, my mama's gonna be in a snit" Chet said "no sweat, man, i'll catch you tomorrow night" Shawn said "it was nice to meet ya, the three of you" Chet said "bye man, be careful, if you come across with one of those monsters just run" Alan said, Chet walked away from the farm and left, suddenly a man opened the door of the house, he looked pretty much like Shawn but with white hair and beard, "thank god, you're ok" the man said "i was worried it'd be bad here, too" Shawn said "been quiet as usual the past couple days, ol' breckon down the way thinks his mare's gone lame but that ain't nothing new" the man said "i wouldn't have made it back without Chet" Shawn said "well, im glad you took him with you then, you've brought a couple guests" the man said "your boy's a lifesaver" Lee said "glad he could be of help to somebody, so it's just you, your daughter and son" the man said "oh, are not his sons, he is, well, just some guy who found her alone, and Alan it's someone who escaped from Atlanta" Shawn said, the man ducked to make a question for Clementine, "¿honey, do you know this man?" the man said "yes" Clementine said, Alan did not believe the words of Clementine, she said it too insecure, maybe he was right that was to keep an eye on Lee, "ok then, well, looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there" the man said "yeah, it's not doing so good" Lee said "i can help you out, Shawn, run on in and check on your sister, you, take a seat up on the porch and i'll go see what i have" the man said, Lee sat in a chair while Alan and Clementine were just standing on the stairs watching him, the man returned with medicines to clean Lee's wound, "let's have a look, yeah, this is swollen to hell" the man said "could be worse" Lee said "that's what sounds like, seems like things gonna awful bad in the cities, ¿what'd you say your name was?" the man said "it's Lee" Lee said "nice to meet you, Lee, im Hershel Greene, ¿how'd this happen?" Hershel said "car accident" Lee said "that so, ¿where were you headed?, ¿before the car accident?" Hershel said "i was getting out of Atlanta" Lee said "the news says stay" Hershel said "yeah, well that's a mistake, we hit a guy, one of those things you've been hearing about, on the road" Lee said "who were you with, ¿the girl?" Hershel said "i was with a police officer, he was giving me a ride" Lee said "awful nice of him" Hershel said "im an awful nice guy" Lee said

The more Lee told his story, Alan less trusted him, it seems he was telling the truth, but maybe there was something else, and looked like Hershel notice that too, "house is full up with mine, we've got another displaced family of three sleeping in the barn, you, your daughter and the young man are welcome to rest there, when we're done here, i didn't catch your name, darlin" Hershel said "Clem-Clementine" Clementine said "can't imagine what you've been through, Clementine" Hershel said "im looking after her until we find her parents" Lee said "ok, ¿what about you young man?, ¿what's your name?" Hershel said "Alan , that's my name sir" Alan said, Shawn stepped onto the porch, "hey dad, so im thinking, first thing tomorrow, we gotta reinforce the fence around the farm" Shawn said "that doesn't seem necessary" Hershel said "i don't know what you saw on TV, or heard on the radio, but there's some serious... SHIT hitting the fan, i don't think anyone knows how big it is yet" Shawn said "your son's right, you're going to want to fortify this place" Lee said "stuff like that doesn't happen around here, Shawn" Hershel said "dad, im serious, Lee, Alan, come on, tell him what you guys saw out there" Shawn said "i was chased by a couple of dead people" Lee said "i had to see how people and animals were eaten on the streets" Alan said "well, do what you think you should, we've got plenty of chores as it is" Hershel said "Lee, Alan and those folks in the barn can help out in the morning, we gotta do it, really" Shawn said "i already said ok, well, im all done here, it should start to feel better tomorrow" Hershel said "thanks" Lee said "if your leg gets hot or the swelling doesn't go down, you're probably dealing with an infection" Hershel said "¿what do we do then?" Lee said "we'll probably just have to shoot you" Hershel said, Alan, Clementine and Lee were a little surprised for the words of Hershel, "we'll clean it, re-dress it and you'll be fine" Hershel said "ok, that'd be preferable" Lee said "there's blankets and such in the barn, we'll be seeing you bright and early, come tomorrow, ¿which way you think you're headed?" Hershel said "towards Macon, i suppose" Lee said "¿and what about you boy?" Hershel said "i guess Macon it's a good choice too" Alan said, Hershel went home leaving them to go to sleep, "all right then" Lee said "im sorry, you know, for having to sleep in the barn, in fact there is no much space there either, so the three will have to sleep tight" Shawn said "hey Shawn, ¿you do not mind if i sleep in the back of the van?, so the two of them will have more comfort and don't worry about me, i slept several times outdoors in camps and all that stuff" Alan said "so, you are a boy scout, okay, i'll bring some blankets" Shawn said

"It was quite late, but i could not sleep, every time i closed my eyes saw all those monsters, eating people, saw my mother on the floor with the same knife i used to kill her, stuck in her head, not know what to do, did not know where to go, my family was far away and would not know what was going to happen to them, my grandparents, cousins, uncles, did not know what would happen to them, trying not to think about it, but it was impossible, think i was going to be stuck with the Greene's and Lee and Clementine for some time, at the end my thoughts sent me to go to sleep, the floor were i was sleeping was hard and uncomfortable, but did not matter because feel's like i was floating in the air, even when the nightmares doesn't stop i sleep peacefully until dawn without jumping in the midle of the night for the fear"

"The next morning sunbeams woke me up, i was disheveled but i did not care, i saw a man leave the barn, but it was not Lee, had longish hair covered by a white and brown cap, and also had a rather prominent moustache, behind him came a rather cheerful child, jumping and saying things i did not understand from the place where i was sitting, also there was a blond woman with a yellow blouse with orange flowers printed, Hershel said that there was more people in the barn, and Shawn said they would help to reinforce the fence, so i decided to introduce myself properly"

"Good morning, ¿you are one of the families were sleeping in the barn?" Alan said "yes, nice to meet you, my name is Kenny, this is my wife Katjaa, and this kid is my son Duck" Kenny said "¿Duck?" Alan said "yeah, ¿why?, ¿you hate ducks?" Duck said "no, it's just weard" Alan said "oh, i see, but it's just my nickname, my real name is Kenny too" Duck said "im Alan, it's nice to meet new people, ¿you are friends of Hershel?" Alan said "kinda, he let us sleep in the barn, he is a nice man, ¿and you are a friend or family of the Greene's?" Kenny said "the same as you, he just let me sleep in his property" Alan said "¿the girl and the man sleeping in the barn are your family?" Kenny said "No, they are just some people i meet yesterday, im on my own here, no family" Alan said, Shawn left the house and headed towards them, "good morning, see all slept well, except for Alan, i realize seeing his hairstyle" Shawn said "funny" Alan said "well, it would be nice to get to work, but i see Lee and Clementine are not wake up, ¿can go to wake them up?" Shawn said "i go" Alan said "me too" Kenny said, they went against Lee and spoke to him

"Hey, Lee" Alan said "hey, get up" Kenny said, Lee finally woke up, "im itchy" Clementine said "well you slept in a barn, little lady, lucky you don't have spiders in your hair" Kenny said, Clementine scares a bit for that comment and look if she had not any bugs in her forehead, Alan just saw that and try not to laugh, "but i bet your daddy scared em all away, ¿huh?" Kenny said "im not her dad, name's Lee" Lee said "im Kenny" Kenny said, Duck came to the barn with excitement, "dad, we're gonna build a fence, there's a tractor and everything" Duck said "we better get going or we won't hear the end of it" Kenny said, everyone left the barn, "that's my boy, Ken Junior, we call him Duck, though" Kenny said "¿Duck?" Lee said "yeah, nothing bothers him, like water off a duck's back, you know" Kenny said "that's a valuable trait lately" Lee said "no kidding, but frankly, i think it's because he is dumb as a bag of hammers" Kenny said "DAAAAD" Duck said "but he makes up for with enthusiasm, the word is you were on your way to Macon" Kenny said "my family is from there" Lee said "well Macon's on the way and, personally, i'd appreciate the company of guys who can knock a couple of heads together if they has to" Kenny said "i'll see what the girl would like" Lee said "ah, gotta consult the miss, i understand, ¿what about you boy?" Kenny said, Alan doesn't want to leave Lee with Clementine, "i have to think about it, but thanks" Alan said "fine then, honey, Duck, this is Lee and uh, ¿what's the girl's name?" Kenny said "Clementine" Lee said "Clementine" Kenny said "that is a very pretty name" Katjaa said "thanks" Clementine said, Shawn came and got into the conversation, "well we should get to work, we've all seen what those things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better" Shawn said "i want to build a fence" Duck said "¿yeah?, well i need a good foreman, you can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever i take a water break" Shawn said "¿on the tractor?, cool" Duck said "Duck and i will hop to it" Shawn said, Shawn and Duck went to work on the fence, "i can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch, we can visit" Katjaa said "i guess im gotta go to help with the fence" Alan said, Alan went to help with the fence, while Lee stood chatting with Kenny, Katjaa and Clementine

"¿Do you want a hand here?" Alan said "That would be awesome, i have some boards here, you can help me to nail them" Shawn said, Alan grab another hammer that was on the floor and start to nail some boards, "i hope do this keep out those monsters" Alan said "me too, i can't imagine how many were in the center of Atlanta when you escaped" Shawn said "too many, was terrible" Alan said "¿did you have to do it?, you know, kill, ¿have you had to off one yet?" Shawn said "yes, one, he was too close, take a knife, and, just end with his suffer, after that i just ran out of Atlanta" Alan said "holy shit, must be difficult" Shawn said "yes it is" Alan said "¿you have family?" Shawn said "yes, but they are not very close, most of my cousins, uncles and grandparents live in Nevada or Michigan" Alan said "really far away, maybe the things are better there" Shawn said "maybe" Alan said, Lee stood in front of the part of the fence they were working, "hey, Lee" Shawn said "¿need a hand?" Lee said "that'd be great, if you cut those two-bys to length, that'd sure speed things up" Shawn said, Lee grab a saw and start to cut some board to the half, "my dad doesn't know how bad it is" Shawn said "no, he doesn't" Lee said "i saw a guy in Atlanta kill a kid, a boy, just shot him right in the face" Shawn said "dammit, that son of a bitch" Alan said "¿there's the boy one of the walkers?" Lee said "i don't even know, if he was attacking the guy or asking for help, he didn't even hesitate, he just turned, put the barrel of the gun right between this kid's eyes and pulled the trigger, you don't see things like that, it's not like in the movies" Shawn said "they don't fall like you think" Lee said "¿did you have to do it?" Shawn said "¿do what?" Lee said "kill, ¿have you had to off one yet?" Shawn said "oh, uh..., i had to shoot one" Lee said "i could shoot one, maybe, if it were far away, im just glad we're getting this fence built, dad just wants to keep the family safe and thinks inviting people in is a bigger threat than whatever's out there, ¿how about yours?, ¿how's your family?" Shawn said "my brother and parents are in Macon, i hope" Lee said "oh man, i hope so too, maybe it's not too bad there" Shawn said "i meet a cop from Macon, hope he is fine" Alan said "it seems like they are calling more cops to Atlanta, hope doing that eliminate those thing more faster, that's probably all i need cut for now, thanks" Shawn said "and Shawn, thanks again for the ride" Lee said "he is right, if it were not for you, we would be lost" Alan said "no problem, guys, couldn't leave you behind, anyway, Lee, when you see my dad around, he might want some help in the barn" Shawn said, Lee leave Shaw, Alan and Duck and went to Hershel, "im gonna take a break, if you don't mind" Alan said "of course, rest, you've done a good job" Shawn said, Alan go to sit on the porch, he saw Lee talking with Hershel, and for the expressions of Hershel seemed that the old man was giving a preaching to the guy

Suddenly a mighty shout was heard, it sounded like Shawn, Lee and Hershel left the barn as fast as possible, "GO, i'll get my gun" Hershel said, Lee ran as fast as he could where shawn was, alan followed him to help too, when they came Clementine was there, Shawn's leg was stuck underneath the tractor tire, it seems Duck lit it and caught him accidentally, three walkers appeared, one of them took Duck shoulders, but he kept struggle to escape, the other two were piling up on the fence to attack Shawn, "my leg is stuck" Shawn said, Lee go to push the tractor to free Shawn, "get it off of me, fuck, they're coming man, they're coming" Shawn said, the tractor was too heavy for Lee, "i'll try to pull you out" Lee said, Kenny came running and release Duck of the walker hands, "i got you" Kenny said "KENNY, HELP LEE" Shawn said, Kenny got nervous and left with his son, "KENNY!" Shawn said "Lee, keep pushing and i pull him" Alan said, Lee heeded and kept pushing, Alan took Shawn arms and pulled them, until finally managed to free him, Shawn got up quickly and they all moved away from the fence, walkers broke the fence and passed, but Hershel arrived with his shotgun and killed them, Shawn and Hershel hugged relieved, "i'm ok pop... i'm ok..." Shawn said "i can see that, thank God" Hershel said "it almost... almost got me, man, Lee and Alan saved me" Shawn said, Shawn looked at Lee and Alan and smiled at them, they also returned the smile, "i know son" Hershel said, Kenny, Katjaa and Duck arrived at the scene, but Hershel saw how Kenny escaped and was not happy, "Get out, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" Hershel said "i'm sorry" Kenny said "SORRY?, you took your son and leave mine to die" Hershel said "Dad, relax, he was scared" Shawn said "NO!, this piece of shit leave you to die, fortunately Alan and Lee helped you" Hershel said, Kenny under the look with shame, "you can't blame Kenny" Lee said "it is true, surely he could not think straight for the type of situation" Alan said, Kenny smiled slightly as he realized he was being supported, Hershel looked at Lee, "the hell i can't, you watch your back, until is your daughter and you need his help, please, just go, get out and never come back" Hershel said "dad, you can't send them out there, not with those things" Shawn said "Shawn, shut up and listen to your father, i want you out of my property, now" Hershel said, Hershel took his shotgun and go inside the house, the others were in an awkward silence, Lee and Kenny looked at each other until one of them broke the silence, "you've got that ride to Macon if you want it, the both of you" Kenny said, Kenny and his family go to prepare the car, Lee and Clementine just looked at each other, Shawn come closer to Alan, Lee and Clementine, "i don't know what happen to my dad, he is not like that, but it sounds like he is talking seriously" Shawn said "yeah, i guess the better is to go with them, we caused enough trouble around here" Alan said "yeah, thanks for everything Shawn" Lee said "if things do not get better in cities, return to the farm no matter if my father accept it or not, you will be my guests" Shawn said, they parted with a good handshake, Lee, Alan and Clementine got into the Kenny's car and left the farn behind.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ok, this is where Alan actions begin to change the true story of the game and the comics, I will not save all the characters in the story, only those who i have planned an important role in the history, we will see Shawn again, but that will be later, leave your review<span>_**


	3. Trapped

The group arrived in Macon, managed to travel some of the city, but at the end Kenny's car ran out of gas, "well, this is as far as we're going" Kenny said "then it's far enough" Lee said, Alan saw the disaster of the city and doesn't feel comfortable, "this place looks really shitty" Alan said "swear" Clementine said "oh, sorry Clem" Alan said, the group left the car and started to walk, everything was desolate, with no signs of life, Lee was watching a pharmacy with concern, "look" Duck said, there was a guy behind a pile of destroyed cars, "hey there, ¿you friendly?, truck's run out of gas" Kenny said "Kenny, i don't think that's a good idea" Alan said, Alan was right, it was actually a walker eating a corpse, and there was more walker then just him, "FUCK" Kenny said, walkers appeared everywhere, "we're trapped" Katjaa said, Duck saw a walker behind him and yelled, the walker threw him to the ground and jumped on him, "AHHH!, NO!, NO!" Duck said, Duck seemed to be dead, but was saved because someone shot the walker and killed him, Duck got up covered in blood, the person who saved him was a woman with short brown hair, wearing a white blouse and a tight black skirt, was accompanied by an asian man with a blue and white cap, "RUN!" the asian guy said, the group run into the drug store, while the girl was covering them shooting at the walkers, they all entered, and the asian guy put a lock in the gate to keep the walkers out

Inside the pharmacy were more people, a woman with long hair, which seemed pretty angry, a kinda old but huge man with an expression rather like the women with long hair, and a blonde man, "we can't take risks like this" the women with long hair said "and we can't just let people die, either" the women with short hair said "when i say that door stays shut no matter what i fucking mean it, we don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous" the women with long hair said "we have kids with us" Lee said "i see one little girl" the old man said, Clementine took Lee's hand, "¿what is it?" Lee said "I... I have to pee" Clementine said "in a minute, Clem" Lee said "they've got kids, Lilly" the asian man said "those things outside don't care" Lilly said "maybe you should go join 'em, then, you'll have something in common" Kenny said "it's true, if you are crazy enough to kill some children, you better go to rot with them" Alan said, the old man turned around and saw Duck being cleaned by his mother, "ho-ly SHIT, son of a bitch, one of them is bitten" the old man said "he wasn't bit" Lee said "hell he wasn't, we have to end this, now" the old man said "over my dead body" Kenny said "we'll dig one hole" the old man said "no, im cleaning him up, there's no bite, he's fine" Katjaa said "¿don't you fucking people get it?, we've already seen this happen, we let someone with a bite stay and we all end up bitten" the old man said "shut up" Kenny said "we gotta throw him out, or smash his head in" the old man said "KENNY!, STOP HIM!" Katjaa said "Lee, Alan, ¿what do we do about this guy?" Kenny said "we kick his ass" Lee said "that's what im thinking" Kenny said "hell yeah" Alan said "¡everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" the women with short hair said "nobody is doing ANYTHING" Lilly said "shut up, Lilly, and you, shut the fuck up, they will find us and they will get in here, and none of this will fucking matter, but right now we're about to be TRAPPED in here with one of those things" the old man said "¿what the hell are you talkin' about?" Kenny said "he's bitten!, that's how you TURN" the old man said "he's not bitten!, Lee, stop this!, it's upsetting him!" Katjaa said "sit down, or that's it" Lee said "yeah, chill out or we're gonna kick your ass, you crazy bastard" Alan said "¿you gonna whoop me?, ¿you and what homo parade?" the old man said "this one" Kenny said "HA, that's good, little boy, before you eat your mommy, you can watch your dad get his nose broken" the old man said "im gonna kill him, Kat, just worry about Duck" Kenny said "¿Lee?" Clementine said "¿yeah?" Lee said "there's someone in there" Clementine said "it's just locked, key's behind the counter, probably" Lee said "hey, im not the bad guy here, im just looking out for my daughter" the old man said "no, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid" Kenny said "he's covered in muck, she'll find the bite, WATCH" the old man said "she won't" Kenny said "¿and if she does?, the first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face" the old man said "he's a little boy, i think we can handle him" Lee said "¿a little boy?, he'll be an uncontrollable man eater" the old man said "it's not gonna happen" Kenny said "it is and we're tossing him out NOW!" the old man said "NO, you don't touch that boy, you don't touch anybody, i've got a little girl im trying to protect in here too, ¿you want to get violent you old fuck?, well, COME ON, you better have a plan to kill me though, because it's me before anyone else in here" Lee said

Suddenly everyone hear's Clementine screaming, a walker was in the bathroom and attacked her, "¡Jesus!" the old man said "¡Clem!, ¡run!" Alan said "¡CLEMENTINE!" Lee said, Lee ran to help Clementine, but he fell because of the wound on his leg, but got up quickly and take the walker from the shoulders, "¡get away from her you son of a bitch!" Lee said, the walker pounced on Lee this time, "ah, God, get...off...ugh..." Lee said, "¡Lee!" Alan said, Alan take off the walker over, but fell and the walker try to bite him now, "¡Fucking hell!" Alan said, suddenly the walker was shoot and died, was the woman with short hair who killed him with his handgun, "Holy crap" Alan said "¿you guys ok?" the women with short hair said "just great, thanks" Lee said "yeah, thank you" Alan said, the walkers heard the shot and started hitting the windows, "uh... guys?" the asian man said "¡everybody down!, ¡stay quiet!" Lilly said "they're gonna get in" the old man said "SHUT UP" Kenny said, suddenly shots were heard outside, "¿is that the military?" Lee said "i don't know" Lilly said "thank God for whatever it is" the asian man said "¿should we go check?" Alan said "it could be dangerous" the blonde man said "we almost died because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger, that was stupid, that was-" the old man said, the old man fainted and fell to the floor, "¡DAD!" Lilly said, the old man shout in pain, "¿what's wrong with him?" Lee said "it's his heart" Lilly said "my pills..." the old man said "uh-um, ¿nitroglycerin pills?" Katjaa said "yes, we're out, we've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here, please, try to get in there, behind the counter, where the pills are" Lilly said "we'll get in there somehow" Lee said "thank you so much, we need nitroglycerin pills, please get in there, i'll keep an eye on my dad" Lilly said "everyone else should get comfy and look for anything useful, we could be in here a while" Kenny said "im starting to think this drugstore isn't a permanent solution" the asian man said "you're right, this ain't exactly Ft. Knox" Kenny said "¿what do you suggest?" Lee said "we need as much gas as possible so we can all get out of downtown Macon, fast" the asian man said "agreed" Lee said "we have a plan then" Alan said "then i'll head out and get gas, there's a motel not too far from here, out towards the end of Peachtree, i'll work my way towards it and then loop back, siphoning what i can" the asian man said "¿you know your way around?, ¿local?" Lee said "born and raised" the asian man said "i can go too, to support you" Alan said "im more faster, and the mosters are not gonna notice me" the asian man said "if you're going to do that, here's a walkie-talkie if you get in a tight spot, hopefully you won't need it" Lee said "cool" the asian man said "Clementine's got the other one, check in with her and get back here as soon as you can" Lee said "right, by the way, my name is Glenn" Glenn said "nice to meet you man" Alan said, Kenny turned around to look at the woman with long hair, "and, you, ¿what's your name?" Kenny said "it's Lilly, my dad's Larry" Lilly said "keep a good eye on him, these boys will work on getting you your medicine" Kenny said "that's right" Lee said "and you, you keep an eye on that front door, you're our look-out" Kenny said "it's Doug, you got it" Doug said "and im Carley" Carley said "ok, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it, for now, get some rest, you're a good shot and i'd like to keep it that way" Kenny said "you got it boss" Carley said "now get him those pills" Kenny said "¿what i should do?" Alan said "you take a rest, you did well against that walker" Kenny said "if did well means to almost die, but, thanks" Alan said

Lee went to talk to Kenny and his family while Alan stayed with Carly and Doug, "hey, Carly, want to say that you're a pretty good shot" Alan said "well, you don't fuck with a reporter, especially one that's three days out from her last cup of coffee" Carly said "¿what are you messing around with there?" Alan said "a radio, i can't get it to work though" Carly said "let me take a look" Alan said, Alan took the radio and realized that had no batteries, "¿you know that there are not batteries in this thing?" Alan said "of course, i mean, yeah, no" Carly said, Alan laughed a little, "it just needs two, i can found some batteries for you" Alan said "thanks, really appreciated" Carly said

Alan saw how Lee give Clementine an energy bar and think that was cute, and that Lee wasn't a bad guy like he thought, he support that Duck wasn't bitten after all, Alan leave Carly and go with Doug, "¿can you see something out there?" Alan said "nothing luckily, ¿want to take a look outside?" Doug said "i don't think that im ready to see more rotten things, if i do, i think im gonna puke" Alan said "i understand" Doug said "so, Doug, ¿what you were doing when the monsters came to Macon?" Alan said "i moved to Macon to live with my uncle, i served as a computer technician, my room was in the basement and did not come out much" Doug said "let me guess, because you were playing videogames" Alan said "well, yes" Doug said "knew it, that is also the summary of my life, we have something in common" Alan said, Lee spoke to Alan and Carly, "hey, i heard your conversation about the radio, i found two batteries" Lee said "should be able to get it to work now" Carly said, Carly put the batteries in the radio but it was still not working, "¿it's still not working?" Lee said "yeah, i can't figure it out" Carly said "let me have a look at that thing" Lee said "go ahead" Carly said, Lee grabbed the radio and saw that the batteries were not placed correctly, so placed them correctly and then turn on the radio which began to receive signal, "you fixed it" Carly said

a man in the radio started to talk, "WABE urges you to stay indoors, and avoid any contact with individuals you suspect may have been exposed" the man said "the station is ok" Carly said "my producer is telling me we have to get off the air now" the man said "Steve..." Carly said "WABE wishes you and your loved ones the strength to endure throught this crisis, God bless you all, God bless the United States of Amer-" the man said, the signal cut off, "damn, hope they are ok" Alan said "me too" Carly said "sure everything it's gonna be just fine, well, i guess it's time to go check the door of the drug store" Lee said "good luck with that" Alan said, Lee go and open the door to go and look for the medicine.


End file.
